1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a shaft assembly for a gas turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various shaft assemblies for gas turbine engines are known in the art. One type of shaft assembly includes an engine shaft, a rotor disc, a stack nut and a stack nut lock. The rotor disc is mounted on the shaft between a shaft shoulder and the nut. The nut lock is disposed on the nut, and includes a plurality of protrusions. A first set of the protrusions extend into corresponding notches in the shaft. A second set of the protrusions extend into corresponding notches in the nut. The nut lock therefore interlocks the nut with the shaft and, thus, prevents the nut from rotating relative to the shaft during engine operation.
The aforesaid nut lock may be manufactured using a combined forging and machining process. The combined forging and machining process, however, typically involves long machining times, and requires relatively large quantities of material as the nut lock is machined out of the forging.